The Pokemon temple
by lightning1101
Summary: Pikachu, Snivy, Riolu and Kirlia awaken with there memory lost and quickly told they must go on a life threatening quest. will they succeed in this journey or lose their lives hunting for the Rainbow diamond. I do not own pokemon. there is also a little bit of romance in this but not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my new story, my others sucked but I think this one will be better. Alright your reading journey in the Pokémon world begins NOW!

''= means someone is talking out loud

() = someone is thinking in their mind

''Oh...what...Where am I?'' Pikachu awoke, memory lost, in a dark square room with no windows at all. All he could see was 3 blurry shapes near him. ''Oh Arceus where am I''. Pikachu also just realized he lost his memory.'' Ok, ok my names Pikachu, I'm a electric mouse and… what else?'' (What are my parents' names, friends, and hometown?) Pikachu was confused but he slowly got up and slowly walked over to the nearest shape, when he saw the shape he realized it was a Riolu. ''umm hello, you up?'' Pikachu asked ''ugg'' the Riolu gurgled ''hello'' Pikachu said again, now poking the ematation Pokémon. ''huh what? Where am I? Who are you? Umm... gosh what happened? I lost my memory'' (what, Pikachu thought, him too?) ''well, I'm Pikachu and you are?'' '' Riolu nice to meet you'' They shook hands.(is it me or dose he seem to become calm easily) ''So do you know where we are and…hmm?'' Riolu's to black tear drop looking things started rising ''I sense two females in this room, a kirlia and… either a bulbasaur or snivy I'm not sure'' Umm well no I lost my memory too and I'm guessing this kirlia and bulbasaur/snivy are those too over there'' Pikachu said pointing to the too blurry Pokémon. ''Oh? Well might as well wake them up too right.'' Riolu said ''Yeah let's just hope they have some information.''

Riolu walked over to the Kirlia. The second Riolu touched her she woke up. "WHA what's going on I don't remember anything who are you?''. The second the Kirlia saw Riolu she slightly blushed for her possible prince charming awoken her. ''calm down alright, I'm riolu what's your name?''. His tone was calm and considerate. "I'm Karla where…oh wait I'm just guessing here, you have no clue where we are do you?'' "sadly no." Pikachu quietly hearing there conversation introduced himself to Kirlia before walking to the other Pokémon which was a Female Snivy. "Hey... wake up.'' ''Wait. What? Holy mew I hit my head on something because I can't remember anything.'' Snivy got up noticed Pikachu and simply as ever, introduced herself to him, then without hesitation walked over to Riolu and Kirlia and introduced herself. ''Umm so do you know each other?'' snivy asked Pikachu. ''yeah just met like 30seconds ago'' Kirlia replied.

Before anyone could reply one of the metal walls opened up and a Zatu came out slowly walking to the four Pokémon with every step. "Welcome children, please save your Oxygen And don't talk, I am Zatu, and you all are about to solve the quest to complete Group Alpha's Prophecy. ''HEY BUDDY WE ARE NOT DOING ANY OLD QUEST FOR YOU UNLESS YOU TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!'' Pikachu screamed at zatu. ''well alright, I suppose we all owe you four that." You four are orphans all from the same foster home. Every 6months team alpha has four orphans come to us and try and solve this perplexing quest that has to do whit the prophecy.'' ''So how come you stole our memories'', Riolu asked. ''Now, now children settle down, you will all learn more about this, soon but, No group has yet came back alive'' The four shuttered at the word ''alive''. ''So now time for the search of the temple begin!''


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, for now on I'm kind of going to do pov's for the four main characters by putting their name up top. And what this basically means is that you will only be able to hear what they are thinking. And the First chapter was fairly messy so I am going to space it out a little more. Any way let's just begin where we left of.

Kirlia

''so wait a second, you are expecting all of us too just go on a quest to probably kill ourselves yet we don't even know hardly anything about this'' said Snivy a little angry

''Alright calm down! LET ME FINISH TOO OK!'' Zatu exclaimed

Snivy settled down

''Ahem…anyways'' Zatu continued ''I will now tell you more. To start with, Snivy… Snivy, Snivy, Snivy. You were one of those, oh how should I say it….trouble makers.'' the word trouble maker echoed through the room. ''You are also 14years old.'' Zatu said boldly ''you went to this orphanage just about a week or so ago.''

(Wow! A week must be pretty special for her to be chosen in one week.) kirlia thought.

And well your parents….simply. Didn't want you anymore, easily as that.

Kirlia thought she saw Snivy beginning to have tears swelling up in her eyes, yet she also noticed how Zatu wasn't exactly looking at Snivy either.

''Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hold up a second so where exactly did you get this information from any way.'' Riolu asked, with a small smirk curling up on his mouth.

''Umm…next! How about Pikachu'' Zatu quickly pronounced.

"Wait what!'' Pikachu said jumping up. He was in the middle of thinking of something deep. Kirlia and probably everyone else could tell.

''Okay boy, if you don't want to hear this information fine by me.'' Zatu said staring deeply at Pikachu.

''No wait, I want to hear ill promise to listen up better.'' Pikachu said.

''Mhmmm….. Alright'' zatu continued. ''Pikachu you are 12 years old. You came to the orphanage at 6years old.

''6 years! I've been in an orphanage for 6 years yet nobody tried to adopt me?'' Pikachu hurtfully said.

''umm…yes.'' zatu said. ''your parents died in a car accident.''

Pikachu was as still as a statue at that point. (Poor Pikachu he must be shattered) kirlia sympathetically thought. Riolu then patted Pikachu on the back to try and make him feel better.

''Next is how about Rio-'' Zatu began

''WAIT!'' Kirlia said jumping up. ''I'd like to go next, well..umm..if that's ok with you Riolu?'' Kirlia asked

''I'm fine with it'' Riolu replied.

''Very well. Kirlia Your, like Pikachu 12 years old. You came to the orphanage at the age of 10. Your father sadly died of heart dieses, while your mother had passed away from lung cancer.''

(my dad…died of his heart failure, and my mom….lungs…oh my.) kirlia thought.

''And now Riolu'' Zatu said ''You are 13years old''

Kirlia almost gasped. (wait he's 13…I'm 12. 13 means he is officially a teenager. 12 means I'm a)

Kirlia didn't even need to finish. It would be pathetic for a little kid to ask out a teenager. She didn't even hear the rest of what Zatu said. She just sat there 100percent hopeless.

''Anyway you four will most likely become best friends after this trip. So let your little best friendmentship begin NOW!'' zatu said.

He left the room but came back with a table full of snacks and drinks.

''I'll be back in precisely 15minutes, chat amongst yourselves.'' Zatu said

When he exited they simply did what he commanded, talk and eat. All they did. Four they knew their journey was definitely going to require them being friends. Because who knew how long they would be on this quest, together possibly forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I just realized I have a few names messed up like when I did a spell check it turned ''Kirlia'' to ''Karla'' so yeah, that kind of sucks. If you see anything like that, I hope you don't get confused. (I also hope you don't share negatives about my story) if you hate it either stop reading, or keep it all to yourself. I also might begin posting new chapters every other Sunday. Maybe… if I do I will tell you.

Riolu

''15 minutes are up!'' Zatu exclaimed, walking into the room.

''So little children now that you all got to know each other I'm going to send you all to a town to gather some supplies.''

''Really…ok, ok I' just asking now, what if we don't want to go on this little journey of what exactly?'' Pikachu asked.

''The Rainbow diamond of course!'' Zatu said.

''And well, if you DON'T cooperate with us, well you would be no use to us so we might as well kill you.'' Zatu calmly exclaimed.

''Kill…us just 4 orphans who hardly know what the hell is going on'' Snivy retaliated.

''Team Alpha will do anything to awaken the legendry's and reform the world however we please.''

''You do realize you just told us Team Alpha's or whatever's plan right?'' Riolu asked

''OK! YOU'RE REALLY…..'' Zatu began obviously getting ticked off.

The four were about to start cracking up laughing.

''Huh..So you all really are the chosen orphans'' Zatu said.

''Excuse me? What do mean?'' kirlia asked

Zatu shuttered and started to begin.

(What was that? Was this Zatu hesitating to tell us Kirlia's Question?)

''Normally are previous orphans would completely lose control because of their memory wipe and wouldn't understand how to control serious problems. But you four chosen ones still use your leftover memory and use it to make others lose it. That means you're special. You know many people don't know this but orphans are usually smarter than the….spoiled children.''

''Oh so is that why you stole are memories'' Pikachu asked

''YES splendid, I love when children break through and solve things on their own.'' Zatu exhaled

''Anyway Zatu, are you going to continue what you were talking about a little bit ago.

''Yes, you four need to go to the city of Easyshine. And purchase goods for your travels. And don't worry we will pay for everything. And also We will ALWAYS be watching you and make sure not to tell anyone about this quest.

(ALWAYS.. is it me or did he use that word a little to boldly) riolu thought.

A shiver went down Riolu's spine.

''OK NOW TIME TO SKYDIVE'' zatu cheered

So apparently they were on a plane and when I say plane I mean ''HUGE'' plane. When they were told to skydive they all went down a second before the other Pikachu, then Kirlia, Then Riolu and lastly Snivy. So now there in the middle of the sky sailing 50ft toward the ground.

''This is Incredible'' Kirlia cheered

''YEAH! First day of my new life and I'm skydiving already'' Riolu said smiling

An unusual gust of wind pushed kirlia and she almost crashed into riolu. Without thinking Kirlia grabbed riolu's Hand to balance herself.

''You alright riolu said over the sudden wind.''

(Is it me or is she holding on my hand really tight) riolu thought.

He didn't understand why but he enjoyed that kirlia just met him and is already not hesitating to use him to steady herself.

Another strange gust of wind blew toward them. Then with a sudden streak a black shape came out of nowhere hitting Riolu and Kirlia of course sending them another direction.

''Oh crap what was that thing that hit riolu and kirlia?'' Pikachu panicked

''NOT SURE BUT IT COMPLETELY SENT THEM OF COURSE.'' Sniny said.

{Back to riolu and kirlia.}

''ACK!'' riolu cried in agony

''Riolu were going of course use your parachute.'' Kirlia cried.

And together Riolu and Kirlia pulled there parachutes and sailed toward the City of EasyShine hoping they will land near their and land….safely.


End file.
